1. Technical Field
This invention relates to component placement machines and, more particularly, to an apparatus used for rejection of a component during the placement cycle.
2. Related Art
The use of sophisticated placement machines in manufacturing printed circuit or similar cards, boards, panels, etc. is well known. The term printed circuit board (PCB) as used herein refers to any such electronic packaging structure. Typically, reels of tape-mounted circuit components are supplied to the placement machine by multiple feeders. Each feeder holds a reel of components and each feeder assembly provides components at a pick station. A housing carrying one or more pick/place heads mounted on a frame, each pick/place head having a vacuum spindle equipped with a nozzle, may be moved in the X and Y axes in a plane above the PCB being populated. Each vacuum spindle may be moved in the Z-axis (e.g., in and out from an extended to a retracted position). Each nozzle is sized and otherwise configured for use with each different size and style of component to be placed by the machine.
In operation, the housing carrying the frame is moved to the pick station and the nozzle of one of the pick/place heads is positioned over the tape-mounted component. The nozzle is lowered, via its associated vacuum spindle, to a point where, upon application of vacuum, the component is removed from its backing tape and held tightly against the nozzle orifice. The component is then brought to a vision system where one or more images of the component are taken and then processed.
Analysis of the image(s) determines whether the component is placeable. Typically, a placeability decision is based on a comparison of the image to predetermined mechanical parameters for each component. If the component is placeable, the pick/place head is moved to a point over the printed circuit board being assembled and the component deposited on the printed circuit board at a predetermined location. If a component is non-placeable, it is rejected and deposited to a reject station. The mechanical parameters used for comparison may include, but are not limited to, lead length, lead width, lead spacing, component size, the number of leads, etc.
It is also known in the art to use a gripping mechanism that may be extended and retracted in place of, or in addition to, the vacuum spindle and nozzle.
This reject station may be a dump bucket, a reject feeder, or a matrix tray. Dump buckets typically are mounted somewhere accessible to the pick/place head within the placement machine or mounted on the housing contiguous with the pick/place head. The pick/place head carrying a rejected component will place the component on to the reject feeder, or into a pocket of the matrix using the vacuum spindle. However, when the pick/place head must reject the component into a dump bucket, it drops the component from the vacuum spindle often using a combination of vacuum removal and “airkiss”. Many times components rejected in this manner miss the dump bucket or bounce out of the dump bucket upon depositing therein and ultimately end up else where in the machine. This results in poor product, jammed feeders, and poor production rates.
A need exists for an improved rejection station that overcomes the aforementioned, and other, deficiencies in the art.